eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
High Keep: The Bloodless Incursion (Contested)
Lore Geography * Zone in is from Karak Peak. Travel Map Dungeons ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Typical Duration |} Raids Adjacent Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | Vesspyr Isles | 95 | Outside | via the door on the top floor. |} Revive Locations ! Revive Location ! Description |} Quests See: High Keep: The Bloodless Incursion Timeline Named Strategies Grulk the Ruthless * party-members will get imprisoned, knock them out ASAP or they will die. * at 10% he will kill the whole group unless - countermeasures are taken: ** cast group death-prevent when he is at about 14%, SK can cast Hateful Respite for example on himself. This group death-touch will repeat from now on, so you need to kill him very fast once he is beyond 10% health. Vor *Epic x2 warg with 2 adds - named Bor and Kor. You need to kill one of the adds first (I think Kor). Make sure the area from the ramp to the bossfight is freshly cleared so you don't get respawn adds... *Best if you have 2 healers for this fight. *Once you fight the real boss Vor, party members will get cursed regularly. So one healer should ONLY cure-curse the TANK, the other healer can cure-curse the other members or the other healer. Point is - you MUST uncurse the tank, or it's a wipe, doesn't matter if the dps dies, just get them back up or respawn at the ramp just a few meters away. *unconfirmed: the red curse is a bomb that can wipe group, curse guy needs to joust away. yellow curse is a memwipe. more info appreciated. Horrot the Horrific * He is the guy in the room adjacent to the first room in the first sublevel. * He spawns a lot of adds Strat is simple. Just burn him. You will need to first clean the trash by pulling them away and kill them before Horrot. When target him and STAY ON HIM ! It's a DPS check so, if you can't kill him don't bother to go further. Comment 1 : Actually, not a real dps check. the group gets a curse when he is around 15% health. Anybody with a death-prevent should therefor cast it when he is at about 20% (he goes down fast!), and the dps-guys should save their highest dps for the last 20%, then it's a cakewalk. Comment 2 : I fought it several time and did not need a death prevent (unlike Grulk the Ruthless) Xothox & Zothoz * You need to kill Zothoz first without hurting too much Xothox. Each hit point done to Xothox will heal Zothoz when they do their blood bath. Use singular focus to avoid AoE Xothox in the process. When Zothoz is dead, just kill Xothox. Overseer Razzak *He's the guy on the balcony. *He's spawn gateways to hell "wailing gateway" that should be destroyed before too many adds come out. otherwise just dps him down. Parvazt the Handler *He has a dog "Demontail". Tank Parvazt where he stands, only need to attack the handler. When "a dislodged organ" drops, joust away from it and burn it down ranged, then go back to tank the boss at his place. The dog takes damage every organ that drops and is destroyed or explodes, until it dies and the handler is killable at that point. Z'Kara the Dreaded *The guy in the room with the 4 safes. *He will spawn 4 adds - one from each safe. The adds are color-coded (red, blue, green, purple), you need to kill them in the right order (as given in the text-chat). *Then just continued dps-ing the boss. Akur the Great Con *Epic X2 boss in the mines. He spawns TONS of adds! Everybody needs singular focus on! Don't use ANY AOEs! If you kill 10 adds it's a wipe! Fight next to the cauldron. Group member who gets the curse needs to click the cauldron (mouse will turn into a hand for you!). Gnawbone *He is rooted at his place. On "red text" move behind the right table and crouch! If successful you will get a text in chat saying "you successfully evaded...". Brutish Brog The Tunnelgorger *one person has the task to ROOT him, and then use a pickaxe on him. Pickaxes can be picked up all along the tunnel, and can be put on your hotbar. (Confirmed 12/29/2015 Warlock Root works as root *When successful, a bunch of rocks will spawn. Kill as many as fast as you can to remove the bosses mitigation. Repeat as often as you feel is needed for your group to kill the boss in reasonable time. Chaperon of Nightmares *people will get chosen for nightmares. you need to kill the add "a dreamwalker" fast to save that person from dying... Zhakull the Chooser *one person will get a red text message "only you can save the group...". This person will be the only one who can see "ghosts" that you need to click with your mouse in order to remove them. Might need decently high graphics settings and make sure that your Groupmembers know what to do for this fight, otherwise it ends rather soon then late individuals report difficulty seeing the "ghosts". To see them effectively, make sure particle effects are at maximum. It is also helpful to see them from the side rather than ahead of or behind the toon affected. Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |}